pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:99.99.193.147
2010 Set 47 Hawaiian Sunset .png|What beautiful Insero Pf 2011 set 10.jpg|Simply dazzling! Neon insero.png|Even more Insero Pf Week 21 Peaches and Plum.png|Fun! Week30.png|Sagitta takeover! lol Bandaged.jpg|Ligos Nebula frog.jpg|my favorite new frog! Templum.png|my very first new frog 2012 set 11.jpg|My very first set completed, on my very first week on this Wiki! Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Weekly Sets page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PeculiarManiacalFella (Talk) 00:54, October 1, 2012 Yay! No kidding! That's awesome!!! -CJ811 21:52, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Can't wait! Although I really hope they don't get rid of Plus since I really wouldn't create a Game Center account because I'm never going to use it. But on the other hand, I'm really excited. -CJ811 17:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) No, I do go to the pond a lot, as long as I plan to keep a frog I tame it. I find that some of the Plus scores are way off, as one time it said I had only seven hundred-some lifetime frogs when I had already gotten the FROGAHOLIC award. I'll take a look at the previews soon, thanks :) -CJ811 00:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Found his pictures, awesome frogs, especially like the mustachioed one XD Lol! Cool, three giant places, quite an achievement, quite an achievement :) As Neil Armstrong said, "That's one small step for pond presents, one giant leap for all frogkind." :D -CJ811 Thanks for the articles, they were a big help. No, I probably will not create a GC account, not until I get old enough to open my own Apple account (since for the moment I'm piggybacking off a relative, and she won't be too happy if I make an account). I will delete and reinstall the app for when the update comes. But even if I don't have a GC account I will visit the Wiki often. -CJ811 20:43, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I might make an account someday, although the Game Center does ask you for a date of birth, and I'm always skeptical of these things (because you always have to put a date saying you're thirteen or older). It makes me sad that I can no longer send gifts then (for a year). But when the update comes I'll still visit the Wiki, maybe to answer questions and whatnot. I agree with you, it's boring here, and the recent influx of viewers makes it hard to keep track of all the edits. I'm feeling like there are other people are going to help out, since I have lots of school and I don't really feel needed either. The want to be on here has long faded, and for the moment I'm retiring from the Wiki. And by the way, I was doing what the article said about deleting and reinstalling the app. Nearly gave me a panic attack because I thought it wouldn't restore, but that's better than getting all the stuff deleted next update, I guess. -CJ811 Edit: I think I've come to a compromise; I can ask my brother if I can use his Game Center account (which is hooked up to my mom's iPad); he won't mind. Although the name will be silly, bobo62509 or something like that. But I shouldn't be complaining, I'm just glad to be able to send frogs in the near future. 00:56, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Really? A limited account? How does that work?-CJ811 EDIT: Updating (PF from my iPod)...now! This is it, the moment we've been waiting for.... ___________ Of course! Just let me know when your iPod is fixed. I can send you whatever you'd like from my habitats. Perhaps it was a good thing to leave the WW. Ever since I came to that Wiki, I knew it was a futile cause. With only three main contributors it'll never make it to where the other WW is, especially when the other WW has a much bigger reputation and page view count. I still feel uneasy about leaving. There's just a part of me though that wonders how Un4gettable's going to react when she sees both her anon admins (really, that's not a rank that anyone should be put in, there's little benefit to it) took off overnight. But I do feel better knowing I won't have to set her off later. For now I'm just going to keep a low profile here (because I'm still all...how do you say-errgh, about the spammer stuff). But anyway, even in a month, the WW wiki hasn't made any progress at all, really. Just the bare minimum (not even any plot details) that a person should know about the Warriors series, and then some useless knowledge they'd only glean from the book. I hope that U4G realizes that the wiki was a hopeless cause from the start, because not only are they facing the main Warriors Wiki, but at least 450,000 other Wikis that at least refer to the series (I know, I've searched it). And with practically no staff at all and already having an infestation of spammers (which, once you think about it, is pretty large when you consider the 1 spammer for only 3 people). All I can say now is, I'm much better here. It was like a ghost town on the other Wiki, and I'm glad to be with other people who are online quickly. _________ I agree. But it doesn't quite matter now how U4G interprets how we left, did she. If anything, I feel like she just doesn't check her talk page, or even really looks at the Wiki Activity page (I'm pretty sure that's why she didn't even reply, much less react, to my messages about the spammer, and my later messages in general, even when I told her I wasn't leaving because of the spammer. And I also think that's why my own profile is outdated, when I asked her if she could change it for my new IP, I told her to set up a page for archived messages, but she probably didn't see THAT, either. Not that I can say it's her fault, just that she's kind of flaky that way.). I admit that I don't feel bad leaving either, and I feel much better with having to help with WW off my plate. It's just the aftermath of us leaving that keeps me looking back. And I also agree with leaving a Wiki peacefully, when you leave a Wiki peacefully, you could think, "wow, I can't believe it's over," and not, "Arrgh! I feel bad about what I said but I don't want to go back anymore." I blame hurricane Sandy for keeping Un4gettable away the past few days, but that's hardly an excuse for her inactivity for a month this summer, at any rate. Lastly, about what you said about her not yet being an Admin, maybe she'll learn more stuff along the way before she can handle mastering a Wiki. I used to think that all Admins went to some sort of school for learning to be all professional and calm. I guess there are a few Admins out there who started late XD. gee, guys, thanks for all of those comments. i'm really glad that you think of me that way. i honestly don't care that you've given up hope on my WW, but i haven't. I'm gonna push on through. don't worry about low profiling anymore. you've both been found. goodbye. (oh, and btw, I've been checking everything on my iPod until now. so i could'nt view the wiki activity.) Un4gettable27 (talk) 01:44, November 10, 2012 (UTC) gee, i'm glad that you think it's funny, cause i don't. so what they have more info? they've been around 10x longer. school and keeping straight a's to me is more important than wiki'ing. gtg. reformation paper to finish. and, um..... i don't know where this stuff saying that i was impacted by superstorm sandy came up. i live in GA, not NY. ---- Nice. IDK if we're still friends, just like on Facebook, when you disappear from their Friends List, it's official lol. BTW, I agree with what you said on the blog post. I hate Justin Bieber and One Direction, and it makes me sick hearing about all the girls at my school who are gaga for them. :D Oops I forgot to tell you on DS, I can't go on the Wiki over Christmas, we're going to a relative's house and there's no wifi :/ . Honestly, I thought you said Pocket Frogs, I read the W at the end at the last second X( Sorry for the confusion!! -CJ811